


And I hope that you'll remember me.

by shaardom



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Other, light spoilers, slowly getting ready for halloween, the whole thing is quite bubbly tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaardom/pseuds/shaardom
Summary: In which Noah sends his friend a small gift from the grave.





	

Ronan woke up to the sound of the doorbell. It echoed through the Barns, ringing furiously as whoever was outside kept attacking it.

"Kerah !"

Opal's voice was heard from few rooms away. Ronan did not move. He was not able to, yet. He was called again, and the doorbell kept ringing.

"Yeah."

He replied as soon as he regained control from his body. He placed his dream thing in a drawer then stood up. His room was the same as it used to. The Barns were. Gansey and him weren't.

He walked at an slow pace even though the continuous noise annoyed him. He took upon him not to sigh at the postman. Couldn't he leave the package in the mailbox ?

A signature was required. Ronan did what was needed, then took the letter without pretending to enjoy himself. It was for all of them. Blue, Adam, Gansey, Opal and him.

He rolled his eyes, throwing it on a small table. Adam wasn't coming back anytime soon and the rest was still wandering on the roads. Plus, Opal disappeared.

"Opal ?"

She remained silent and decided not to search for her. He could find his dream and keep exploring it, but he already took what he wanted. He started taking care of Chainsaw. At some point, he chose to open it anyway; they could always take another look at the content.

He walked back to the living room and took the forsaken letter, attempting to see the content through the enveloppe. That didn't work as the paper was too thick. He gently pulled on the glued lid. A mess of dusty colors surrounded him. His heartbeat dramatically increased and he started flailing wildly. After the last months, he started expecting danger everywhere. Glitter. It was too light to fall fast, so it kept flying around him, spinning with the wind flow he created while moving.

The brightly colorful atmosphere eventually dissolved, leaving a mess of glitter around him. It was everywhere : on his head, on his shoulders, on the ground and wherever he flicked it while getting rid of it. Opal was there too. He didn't witness his arrival, blinded by the shiny reflections. She made the mess worse, throwing handfuls of glitter over her head to recreate the explosion all over again.

He was glad he didn't start cursing whoever planned this prank right away.

"Stop it or you'll sweep the floor yourself."

She pouted, but the glitter rain stopped. He looked under the letter. There was nothing else. Opal sat on the floor and found another way to enjoy herself. Ronan sighed, then picked her up. She handed him a small paper, way too big to be one of the funny particles.

He took it. His hands started shaking as he read it. The actual letter's content was blank, except for one small word at the center. He even feared he would drop Opal. Irish curses filled the room for few seconds. He looked at the glitter spilled on the floor and in Opal's hair. There were pink, purple, radiant green and deep blue, not to mention yellow and orange. He absent-mindedly brushed them off. The calligraphic letters were printed on his retina.

He could not take it and let the paper fall, pulling Opal behind him, away from the mess his living room turned to. His harsh manners returned, even when he was dialing a number on his phone. After giving it some thought, he decided not to call now.

Opal was allowed to keep wandering if she did not play anywhere near the living room. She kept curiously staring at him for a while before vanishing again.

Adam's voice on the other side was oddly comforting. Ronan was unsure whether calling Gansey instead was a better idea. He needed someone to do what he wasn't able to do right now, in other words, logical thinking.

"Are you alright ?" Adam slowly asked after listening to few incoherent words. "You sound like... like you just saw a ghost."

Ronan's laugh was sharp enough to cut diamonds. He was deeply shaken.

"Exactly, Parrish. A ghost."

"What do you mean ?"

Adam's confusion was obvious. He was worried, too. Ronan did not answer. He could not put things in words.

"Your foreseeing skills have not weared off after Cabeswater, did they ?"

"What happened ?"

Ronan took a deep breath before telling him about the strange package.

"Is it still there ?"

"I didn't touch anything and forbid Opal to."

He heard doors closing, Adam exchanging quick words with his roommate and... other things.

"What are you doing ?" he asked."

"I'm coming. 'Kay ?"

The urge in his voice remained. Ronan felt himself grinning at the promise of seeing him soon. He thought that made him look like an idiot, and was glad Adam couldn't see him.

"See you."

He didn't move after hanging the phone. The sky turned to a pale shade of purple, and the Barns were still empty if it weren't for Opal and him. Adam arrived late. Ronan was up already. He had to take care of Opal and put her to sleep. After that, he waited under the porch, until Adam's car was seen.

They skipped the whole greeting part as Ronan pulled him to the living room. Adam was astonished, too. None of them could explain how it happened. It wasn't possible but they knew there was not another explanation. Noah sent them a gift. Adam bent over to pick the letter from the ground. It was crumpled, but the message was easy to read.

Black on white.

White on colors.

Colors on wood.

Remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from these societies who offer to anonymously send various things to people you hate. I thought "hey, what if Noah booked one as a prank but died before it was delivered ?"


End file.
